disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Всадник без головы (песня)
«Всадник без головы» ( ) — песня из эпизода диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1949 года «''Приключения Икабода и мистера Тоада» «Легенда о Сонной Лощине». Её авторами являются композитор Джин де Пол и поэт-песенник Дон Рэй. Песню исполнил певец и актёр Бинг Кросби в роли Брома Бонса, в русском дубляже — Алексей Иващенко. Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст Оригинальная версия= 'Бром Бонс:' ''When the spooks have a midnight jamboree They break it up with fiendish glee Ghosts are bad but the one that's cursed Is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst Хор: That's right, he's a fright on Halloween night Бром Бонс: But when he goes a-joggin' 'cross the land Holdin' his noggin in his hand Demons take one look and groan And hit the road for parts unknown Хор: Beware, take care, he rides alone Бром Бонс: And there's no spook like a spook who's spurned Хор: They don't like him and he's really burned Бром Бонс: He swears to the longest day he's dead Все: He'll show them that he can get a head Бром Бонс: They say he's tired of his flamin' top He's got a yen to make a swap So he rides one night each year To find a head in the hollow here Женщины: Now, he likes them little, he likes them big Мужчины: Parted in the middle or a wig Хор: Black or white or even red Бром Бонс: The Headless Horseman needs a head Все: With a hip-hip and a clippity-clop He's out lookin' for a top to chop Бром Бонс: So don't stop to figure out a plan Все: You can't reason with a headless man Бром Бонс (речь в стихотворной форме): Now, if you doubt this tale is so I met that spook just a year ago No, I didn't stop for a second look I made for the bridge that spans the brook For once you cross that bridge, my friends Хор: The ghost is through, his power ends Бром Бонс: So when you're riding home tonight Make for the bridge with all your might He'll be down in the hollow there He needs your head, look out, beware Женщины: With a hip-hip and a clippity-clop' '' 'Мужчины:' ''He's out looking for a head to swap Все: So, don't try to figure out a plan You can't reason with a headless man |-|Версия Турля Рейвенскрофта= Now gather 'round, while I'll elucidate On what happens outside when it gets late Along about midnight the ghosts and banshees Get together for their nightly jamborees There's ghosts with horns and saucer eyes And some with fangs about this size Some short and fat, some tall and thin And some don't even bother to wear their skin I'm telling you, brother, it's a frightful sight To see what goes on in the night Oh, when the spooks have a midnight jamboree They break it up with fiendish glee Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed Is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst When he goes a-joggin' across the land Holdin' his noggin' in his hand Demons take one look and groan And hit the road for parts unknown Well, there's no wrath like the spook that's spurned They don't like him, and he's really burned Swears to the longest day he's dead He'll show them that he can get a head Oh, close all the windows, lock the doors Unless you're careful, he'll get yours Don't think he'll hesitate a bit Cause he'll flip your top if it'll fit'' And he likes some little, he likes some big Part in the middle or a wig Black or white or even red The Headless Horseman needs a head With a hip-hip and a clippety clop He's out lookin' for a head to chop So don't stop to figure out a plan You can't reason with a headless man |-|Версия Кэй Старр= Now gather 'round, while I'll elucidate On what goes on when it gets late Long about midnight the ghosts and banshees Get together for a jamboree There's ghosts with horns and saucer eyes Some have fangs about this size Some short and fat, some tall and thin And some don't even bother wear their skin I'm a-telling you, brother, it's a fearful sight Just to see what goes on in the night When the spooks have a midnight jamboree They break it up with a fiendish glee Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed Is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst When he goes a-joggin' across the land Holdin' his noggin' right in his hand Demons take one look and groan And they hit the road for parts unknown Well, there's no wraith like a spook that's spurned The ghosts don't like him, and he's really burned He swears to the longest day he's dead: "Well, I'll show them that I can get a head" So close all the window, lock all the doors Unless you're careful or he'll get yours Don't think he'll hesitate a bit 'Cause he'll flip your top if it'll fit He likes some little, he likes some big Parted in the middle, or a weared wig Black or white or even red The Headless Horseman needs a head With a hip-hip-hip and a clippity-clop He's out lookin' for a head to chop So don't stop to figure out a plan 'Cause you can't reason with a headless man With a hip-hip-hop and a clippity-clop Look out! We know what we're talking about, believe me You better watch your ques, but take a look At the people who ignored the old good book Change your ways, you'll find it safe 'Cause you can't be a haint, if you a'int... Kinda crazed, I guess you'd say Take our word, we know what we're talking about Now this is a pretty spooky thing we're doing here You don't mind if I turn on another light, do you? Hm? Русский текст Перевод студии «Невафильм» (2004)= '''Бром Бонс: Когда духи гуляют, их много там Ни за кого гроша не дам Духи злы, но бойтесь вы Того, кто Всадник без головы Хор: Ужасный Всадник без головы Бром Бонс: Когда он лихо скачет впопыхах Голову-тыкву держит в руках Демоны трусят и прочь бегут Всех безголовый страшнее тут Хор: Ах, этот всадник, он — злодей Бром Бонс: И нет его страшнее для людей Хор: И ему, конечно же, гореть в аду Бром Бонс: Но он клянётся, в этом году Все: Найдёт он голову всем на виду Бром Бонс: Уж сколько лет его тыква горит Сам он устал, как он говорит И мечтает он на пути Новую голову себе найти Женщины: Плевать, какой у головы будет лик Мужчины: Кудри, лысина иль парик Хор: Можно локоны завить Бром Бонс: Он безголовым не хочет быть Все: Ну а проще не стричь и не брить А головку сразу отрубить Бром Бонс: Так не ищите новых идей Все: Безголовый — это дух-злодей Бром Бонс (речь в стихотворной форме): Если кто ждёт, что я соврал Призрак я тот и сам встречал Я задохнулся на лету И поскакал скорей к мосту Перейдёшь тот мост, мой друг Хор: И исчезнет призрак вдруг Бром Бонс: Так что сегодня на пути Главное — мост скорей найти Духу нужна твоя голова Так что лети, беги, давай Все: Ему проще не стричь и не брить А головку сразу отрубить Так не ищите новых идей Безголовый — это дух-злодей |-|Перевод студии «Пифагор» (2005)= Бром Бонс: В час оживших теней ночной порой У привидений пир горой Пуст их взор, и глаза мертвы Но страшней всех Всадник без головы Хор: О, как он ужасен без головы Бром Бонс: Он башку свою же, сжав в руках Бешено скачет, сея страх Даже бесы в эту ночь Лишь его завидят, мчатся прочь Хор: О, как он страшен в эту ночь Бром Бонс: Злее всех он, на плечах его Хор: Нету ровным счётом ничего Бром Бонс: Он жаждет дополнить облик свой Все: Чьей-то подходящей головой Бром Бонс: И чтобы головы менять Он череп готов с любого снять В эту ночь, один раз в год Идёт на поиски призрак тот Женщины: И кто бы ты ни был — шатен, брюнет Мужчины: Носишь парик ты или нет Хор: Молод на теле, стар иль лыс Бром Бонс: Но в эту ночь ты берегись Все: Снова чик-чик, миг настал роковой Кто-то расстаётся с головой Бром Бонс: Ведь этот ездок неумолим Все: Даже не пытайся сладить с ним Бром Бонс (речь в стихотворной форме): И если кто-то не верит, имейте в виду Я сам его видел в прошлом году И чуть не простился со своей головой Но к мосту поспешил и остался живой Путник, помни о правиле простом Хор: Бессилен призрак за мостом Бром Бонс: И, встретив призрака в ночи Прямо к мосту скорей скачи Если есть у тебя мозги Чтоб их спасти, скорей беги Все: Снова чик-чик, миг настал роковой Кто-то расстаётся с головой Ведь этот ездок неумолим Даже не пытайся сладить с ним Видео Всадник без головы (дубляж студии «Невафильм») Всадник без головы (дубляж студии «Пифагор») Всадник без головы (версия Турля Рейвенскрофта) Всадник без головы (версия Кэй Старр) ar:فاقد رأسه (أغنية) en:Headless Horseman (song) nl:De Hoofdloze Ruiter (lied) Категория:Песни из «Приключений Икабода и мистера Тоада» Категория:Песни из полнометражных мультфильмов студии Disney Категория:Песни злодеев Категория:Хэллоуинские песни Категория:Песни с альтернативными текстами